gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
What's YOUR Favorite Quote?
}} What's YOUR favorite qoute? I, Jason Shiprat, made this page to hear all of your wonderful (and not so wonderful) qoutes! All's you have to do is write your name, the qoute, and whoever said it! SO PLEASE WRITE YOUR FAVORITE QOUTE(S)! Rules # Nothing innapropriate # Nothing vulgar # Be nice and don't flood chat # Have Fun! # You may add as many as you wan t. Quotes Ex: Jason Shiprat - Your one tough cloaca! ~ Captain Kirrahe Jason Shiprat - No offense Rodney but your no John Shepard! ~ Jeannie Miller Albert Spark - WHY THANKEE ~ Parax. BoogieMango - " Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.” - Albert Einstein Jack Goldwrecker - "Balls" - Geoff Peterson Parax, - "THROW IT OUT THE AIRLOCK!" ~ Javik KateTheGreat - “It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone... but it takes a lifetime to forget someone.” ~ Khalil Gibran Elizabeth Bane - Can you bring some Chapstick? - Napoleon Dynamite Jason Blademorgan - Its nothing personal.. Strictly business. - michael corleone Keira Kinover-Mar ~ "I shall set them on fire and eat their flesh!" - self made Tyler Crossbones ~ "An army of sheep led by a wolf will defeat an army of wolves led by a sheep" ~ Alexander the Great Admiral C. Ironshot ~ In honour I gained with them, in honour I will die with them. - Lord Horatio Nelson. Pencil- ~ "Let's talk about apples!" Pencil-'s grandfather (12/26/38 - 1/25/10) Bobby Moon: * "A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?" -Albert Einstein * "Well behaved women rarely make history." - Alva Belmont Samantha Goldshot - "Don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened." -Dr. Suess John Breasly ~ "Aaaaaalrighty then!" -Ace Ventura Jarod Pillagebane ~ “Gentlemen, when the enemy is committed to a mistake we must not interrupt him too soon.” —Lord Horatio Nelson Zel Marque ~ -Brucie-"What do you mean they make my balls funny? Think about what you just said. -Niko- "I really don't want to spend my time thinking about your balls, Brucie..." -Coversation in GTA4 Basil Brawlmonk IV, - " Shove the controls into a nose dive" - ultimate warrior wm6 William Yellowbones ~ "Have you seen those warriors? From Hammerfell? They've got curved swords. CURVED. SWORDS." ~Skyrim Guard Jason Shiprat: The end justifies the means. ~Niccolò Machiavelli Joseph Phejos: *"In my book, experiance outranks everything" ~ Captain Rex *"What the hell was that?!" ~ Heavy BoogieMango - "You gonna eat your tots?": Napoleon Dynamite "No.": Pedro "Can I have them?" Napoleon Dynamite Mikhail Volkov: *"I know not what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." - Albert Einstein *"All war is deception." - Sun Tzu *"If killing is said to be natural, why do men have to go into training to learn how?" - Joan Baez *"He who knows how to flatter, also knows how to slander." - Napoleon Bonaparte N.R.: *"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." - Abraham Lincoln *"Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company." - Mark Twain Stormwalker I don't hate you, it's just if you were on fire.. I would roast marshmallows. If you can dodge a wrench you can dodge a ball. Rain, rain go away that's what all my haters say. Leedle Leedle Lee I can't hear you, it's too dark in here. Is this the krusty Krab? NO THIS IS PATRICK Am I not turtle enough for the turtle club? I wish that I could bake a cake out of rainbows and smiles and we'd all eait it and be happy! you go Glen Co Co! I set fires to feel joy Sometimes I feel like I should do crystal meth.. then I think ehh better not the 5 D's of Dodgeball! -Dodge -Duck -Dip -Dive -Dodge David McMartin (pls yes pls) "I will catch you with my net, Kill you with my axe, Bury you with my shovel, And plant a tree over your grave. I will gather all my friends around, who none the wiser, will eat fruits from the tree that has grown off you rotting flesh. They will all admit how good it tastes. I am the villager. I will erase you." -Villager "When I get sad, I stop being sad, and I start being awesome." - Neil Patrick Harris "Every waking second I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not" - Doctor Who (10th Doctor) "America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter and lose our freedoms, it will be because we have destroyed ourselves." -Abraham Lincoln "Immature is a word boring people use to describe fun people." - Will Ferrell "We do have a lot in common. The same air, the same Earth, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different, ...well, who knows?" ''-Meowth'' "Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning." ''-Albert Einstein'' “Never underestimate the determination of a kid who is time-rich and cash-poor.” ― Cory Doctorow, Little Brother Category:Fan Creations